Pixelated Pixie
by Exmoorpony
Summary: When Demetra finally escapes from her doom world after the OSS shut down 'the game' and finds the Cortez family five years after the adventure, what will they be like?  Don't ask how I brought Demetra in.  Just read and find out!  Please review!
1. Wanderer

The girl wandered aimlessly through the maze of pixels. After everyone had left the game, she was left. All the world had been was now pixels. She thought about the game testers, and the players. Her legs collapsed under her and she sobbed. Why had the Toymaker been so cruel? Just because she wasn't made of human flesh didn't mean she didn't have feelings. The OSS had shut down the game about five years ago and she had been wandering around his empty maze ever since. She felt deep anger over what had happened, and slammed her fist against the floor. The robots had escaped the game world before it was shut down, and everything else died shortly after, as it couldn't withstand not having nourishment. Even game stuff couldn't last forever, but it was different with herself. The Toymaker had made Demetra indestructible and there was nothing left to do now but play the blame game. What ifs crowded her mind. What if she had escaped the game before it had been shut down? What if she had contacted the gamers? What if, what if, what if. Demetra just kept crying. Then, she pulled herself together. There was NOTHING she could do about this situation except navigate the maze and hope she could find a way out. Either that, or something to...well...kill herself. The Toymaker had made her invincible, but some things could still kill her. She didn't have to eat, and she wouldn't die if she fell. However, if something was plunged into her heart, Demetra would die. It would stop her aimless wandering. With a purpose in mind, she kept walking.

Finally, she reached a silver wall. It seemed to be solid metal and she banged at it mercilessly to try and break off a chunk. Maybe she could dislodge something. Metal was solid and sharp when it was broken. As expected, a triangular shape fell off after a few minutes and she picked it up to end her own life. Just before it reached her heart, she happened to glance at the place the sliver had broken off and discovered that a panel was on the other side. She desperately banged more shards away before squeezing through the small opening. It was the game control panel! Demetra knew how to work all but two switches. Those must have been added after she had been programmed. She flipped them both and a whirring sound ensued from the ceiling. "Come on, come on, come on. Work faster please, please, pretty please!" She muttered this softly and a door soon creaked slowly open on gears. Daylight streamed through and the view was like nothing she had seen before in her lifetime. Silver towers reached to a sky filled with grey clouds and a raging ball of fire she knew must be the sun. It was the real world, she was sure. Would it kill her if she stepped out? She didn't know and didn't care. She had been ready for death and if she died trying to make it to the real world, so be it. As she was about to leave, a metal clip fixed in her hair. Then, she stepped forward into the sunshine and discovered she...wasn't dead.

For many hours, she wandered the streets of the town. Then she noticed everyone was looking at her weird...of course! She was still in her purple game clothes! The nearest store was clothes, so she walked in. All she had was game currency, but when she withdrew it from her pocket she was shocked to discover it had changed into money! American money. Demetra laughed with glee. Why were things always American? Looking through the racks, she picked out a red clingy spandex top and blue jeans and paid for them at the counter before slipping into the bathroom with the plastic bag. She dressed in her new clothes and put the game clothes into the bag and walked from the stall. She felt a mixture of relief, anxiety and surprise as she saw a brunette walking into the store. I ran up to her. "Carmen! Carmen Cortez! I need to talk to you. Please can we talk now?" The face had such surprise on it. "And...who are you? It's kind of creepy you know my name, I'll admit that." Demetra wasn't recognized. "I'm from the game that you and your brother played? Along with the other gamers? They called me the 'Deceiver'. Please Carmen. Talk to me please?" She was desperate-sounding. "Okay...uh...I'm still not sure who you are, but how about we go to the café across the street?"

"Okay, but I've been wandering around an empty pixel maze for five years. I don't need to eat." They walked to a table and sat down. Demetra tried desperately to explain herself to Carmen. "The OSS shut down the game by the Toymaker five years ago. Everything there died from lack of nutrition, but I was made invincible."

"The Toymaker MADE you? He died a year ago, but who are you?"

"Your brother liked me. We were friends in the game. He was my first friend. I was programmed, but I found the control panel and came out of the game. Don't you remember me? Juni wanted me to come back with him and you swiped your hand through me to show him I wasn't real. I'm Demetra." Carmen's eyes widened. "Demetra? I remember that name now! Juni brings you up once in a while, but not so much anymore. He's sixteen now. Do you want to meet him? I've moved out, but Juni still lives with Mum and Dad." Demetra just nodded and they took the next bus out.

They arrived outside of the house and Carmen walked in with Demetra. She was greeted at the door by her family members and Juni was the first to speak. "Who is this Carmen? She looks vaguely familiar to me."

"Who is it, Juni? Mr. Cortez?" Footsteps approached and a blond girl walked up and kissed Juni on the cheek. Demetra's heart fell. He had a girlfriend. Still, she maintained an outwardly cheery composure. "Hi Juni. I'm Demetra? Do you remember me?"

"Demetra...Demetra...where have I heard that name before..." Demetra's eyes betrayed her sadness. The memory of Juni had tormented her for five years while he was busily FORGETTING her? "Never mind. I can see you don't need or want me as a friend anymore." She glanced at the blond, who was kissing his cheek again. Then she turned and ran out the door and down the street, hiding in a neighbour's shed.


	2. Confessions

Meanwhile, Carmen was trying to jog her doofy brother's lagging memory. She was an OSS agent and had her full-fledged status now. He had never come back after quitting the juniors. His memory wasn't as sharp as hers as a result. "Remember your last OSS mission, Juni? We went into the game built by the Toymaker and you met a girl while you were there, only to later be told she was a 'deceiver' programmed into the game? Demetra? She managed to escape. She came back for you, Juni. Now, you forgot her after what she did for you. She's probably heartbroken!" Juni just shrugged callously and kissed Gertie's forehead. Carmen growled with frustration and ran down the street. Her special gadget tracking sneakers helped her to find Demetra quickly. The brunette was in the neighbour's shed sobbing. Luckily, the guy was a friend of the family and would be okay with this. Seeing the tears stream down from Demetra's once bright eyes made her feel like pounding my jerk of a brother to a pulp. I tapped her back as I tried to comfort her. "Demetra, what's wrong? It can't just be him not recognizing you. I didn't recognize you at first either and you didn't react like this."

"Carmen, I thought he liked me, as in LIKED me, liked me. I've thought that these last five years. When the OSS shut down the game, everything died from lack of nutrition except me, because I was made indestructible except for stabbings. The game turned into an empty maze of pixels and I wandered it. I found a metal door and broke off a shard. I was going to kill myself." Carmen's eyes widened and she gasped. "But...b-what happened? You're still here."

"I know. I looked through the triangle just in time and saw the control room. I flicked a couple of switches and a door to the real world opened. I didn't know if I'd die if I stepped through, but I tried. I figured it would be worth it to see Juni, but...but...what I thought all that time, and fantasized about was wrong, all wrong." The many words were all said by a small defeated voice. Carmen enveloped the younger girl in a hug. "When he left the game, that IS how he felt, but he gave up on the idea of you living in the real world after a while and Gertie soon snapped him up. I really don't know what to say to make you feel better."

"Nothing. Nothing can dull the hurt except one request you could grant me easily enough."

"What? What is it, Demetra?"

"Hand me the knife off your belt. It will help. I know it.

**I know, I know, I know. I'm guessing you readers hate me for leaving it here, especially considering this chapter was considerably shorter than the others. I did that to keep a cliffhanger. Yes, I did this cruel thing on purpose. :) Just press the little button at the bottom! Review it, even if you reviewed the last chapter too. I love getting the review mail!**


	3. Forbidden

**Once again, I apologize for that oh-so-cruel ending to the last chapter. I hope this chapter relieves the pain. Another apology. If the characters are...hmmm...out of character, please forgive me. It's been AGES since I last watched Spy Kids. I read some fanfics and it got me started again. I wanted to bring Demetra back.**

"No Demetra! Just because my brother's a dork, you're going to kill yourself? Juni, the little twerp, doesn't deserve that devotion! I know it seems painful now but it will get better. I know because I used to think the world of Gertie's brother, but then I realized what a jerk he was. Now, I'm happily single. Don't give up, Dem!" Demetra sighed and gave a half-hearted shrug and an 'okay' before standing with Carmen. "Where do I go though, Carmen?"

"My parents have a guest room at home they're not using. Maybe I could ask if you could use it. I don't think Mum and Dad would mind, especially considering Juni's got a steady girlfriend already." Demetra winced, and Carmen gulped. "Sorry, Dem. I didn't mean to bring it up again."

"It's okay. I have to get over him sometime, I guess." They walked back to the Cortez house together. Carmen walked in with ease. "Mum? Dad? I was wondering if a friend could stay in the guest room for a while?"

"Sure, but why couldn't she stay with you?"

"You know how small my stupid apartment is. There's barely room for ME, never mind a friend." Her parents walked out and gasped slightly when they saw Demetra. Carmen's mum spoke up first. "I thought she was one of your friends. Older. Not Juni's age. Well, she can still stay in the guest room, as long as Juni doesn't go in her room and she doesn't go in his."

"Guys! Give up! Not going to happen. He's soppy with Gertie and Demetra's heartbroken." Demetra noted that Carmen didn't mention who Dem was heartbroken OVER. The parents nodded and she walked in, a forced smile on her face as she was guided to the room. "You can have some of my old clothes, Dem. They're in the closet. This used to be my room before I moved out."

The next day, Demetra walked out of her bedroom in her game suit, only to meet Juni in the hall. His eyes popped. She was feeling peppy that morning and quipped sarcastically, "Remember me NOW, Juni?" Then she chuckled as his jaw dropped. He spoke to her too. "No. Way. You aren't from the game. You can't be THAT Demetra. You're sixteen, like me."

"Just because I was programmed doesn't mean I didn't age. I wandered an empty maze with nothing to do but think, looking for something to kill myself with." Juni gulped. "Why?"

"The better question for me is 'why not?' YOU try being alone, wandering an empty pixel maze thinking about the memories you shared with the only humans you've ever known. Try that and keep your sanity."

"Sorry. About everything. Forgetting you, and being a jerk."

"It's okay."

"I'm just curious. Out of all the memories with humans, which ones did you see the most in your...memory play overs?" Demetra blushed and was at a loss for words as she looked at her shoes. "I...I...you...uh...well I..." She sighed and stayed silent, and his eyes were disbelieving. "You DIDN'T think about those sad memories! No wonder you were thinking suicide."

"They weren't sad, Juni. They were...well...with you. I'm sorry! Things pop out when you've been thinking about the same person practically non-stop for five years." She giggled nervously before sighing. The red-head suddenly leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek. "My turn to be sorry, Demetra." He turned bright red and she laughed. "Call me Dem, and what's there to be sorry about to ME? I'm the one who barged in on your life after five years of being an emotional wreck, still expecting you to have a childhood crush. Besides, you have a girlfriend. You're 'off-limits' as the programmers would say." A sad look came into her eyes and she turned to walk down the stairs to the dining room to have breakfast, but felt strong hands on her arms pulling her back gently. Then, she was twirled around gracefully. He whispered in her ear. "Since when do you listen to the programmers?" Then, he kissed her on the lips. She tasted the sweetness and melted into his grasp for a moment before she suddenly felt a jolt. Demetra pulled away and whispered to him. "We shouldn't be doing this. You have a girlfriend, and your parents are only letting me stay on the condition that I don't develop a relationship with you. Much as it hurts to say it, I have to give up and so do you." Tears came to her eyes and she rushed downstairs before he could say anything, her dark brunette hair streaming behind her. If she had stayed, she might have said what was in her heart: _The heck with the world! I want you, Juni Cortez! _

Behind her new regret was a glowing sensation. He had kissed her! He wasn't the jerk she had thought he was. He was the same sweet boy and it looked like he felt the same way about her as she felt about him.

**More to come, but review! The next part will be even better! Preview: Demetra the eavesdropper! MWWWAAAAHHHHHAAAAAHHHHAAAAA!**


	4. Banquet Ball

It was the night of the banquet. Demetra was in a flurry. What would she wear to such a grand occasion? The best she could find in Carmen's closet of course! Finally, she found a clingy silver dress and some matching wedge heels. She slipped them on and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face needed something, but she lacked the expertise to put make-up on. For that matter, she lacked the make-up to use. She did have one lonesome case of sparkly pink lip gloss and she applied a layer sparingly, smacking her lips and putting a bobby pin in her hair to keep it out of her eyes. Demetra walked from the bedroom and walked slowly down the stairs, a light black sweater covering her bare shoulders. This dress had no sleeves and only inch-wide straps to hold it up. When she reached the door, she discovered Mr. and Mrs. Cortez waiting with Juni. Mr. Cortez nodded, his eyebrows arched slightly. He put out his elbow to his wife, who took it. They walked elegantly out the door, leaving Juni with me. He smiled shyly. "You look great, Dem."

"You too, Juni. Gertie will be proud." It hurt to add that, but she had to remind him that he couldn't see her like that. He had a girlfriend already. He knew she was doing that too, and winced. They walked awkwardly out to the waiting sedan, which drove them to the banquet.

They enjoyed the meal of lobster greatly and even drank a small amount of red wine. Dem was between Jo and Juni. Mr. Cortez stepped up to the pedestal. "Instead of making this momentous announcement myself, I'll let my right hand man, Juan Grantley do it instead. Come on up, Juan." Then, the chief stepped down and walked back to his table with a smile on his face. At the same time a black-haired, brown-eyed young man of about twenty stepped up nervously. He spoke with no trace of the Spanish accent indicated by his name. "Thank you, Mr. Cortez. It's an honour. I'm here to announce three junior OSS recruits. One is returning after a long absence. Juni Cortez's two companions are new, but very promising. They have been top of their class for most of their training period. I have level 1 badges for all of them. They were the only recruits ready for the OSS. Can Juni Cortez, Josephine Chausen and Demetra...uh...Papillon please come up here." They started walking and halfway there, Jo whispered to Dem. "Papillon, huh? I wasn't aware you HAD a last name, game girl?" Jo wiggled her eyebrows sarcastically and Dem laughed and blushed. She had needed a last name, and she HAD been created by the Toymaker. The butterfly had been his symbol, so Papillon as a last name seemed perfect. Juan handed them their badges and they raised their fists in victory as the vice-commander continued speaking. "These badges will allow them to tackle missions for beginners. Currently, we only have one and I'm told these three are a trio who work together, so they will receive their debriefing on the Memory Mission on their first day of the job. That's tomorrow for those of you out there who have already drank a little too much wine." He chuckled and the crowd laughed heartily. Jo and Dem skipped back to their seats as Juni sprinted for his. He reached it first with his buddies tying. They all laughed about it until their stomachs hurt. Then Juni went to the bathroom and the music started playing. Demetra and Jo went onto the dance floor along with the other younger agents. Juan was even in the crowd. Dem couldn't see Carmen, but she distinctly knew the older girl was there. The next song was beautiful and floated slowly from the speakers.

"He said the way my blue eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: 'That's a lie.'

Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On backroads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone"

As the first verse ended, Juni walked over to Demetra, offering his hand to her. "Please Dem. I can't stay away. Give me the honour tonight." His eyes were pleading with her.

**A little explanation of the wedge heels? I'm afraid of spindly heels. Hehe. I saw an comic beauty pageant where one girl filed down the other's heels to sabotage the performance. Not that I have enemies, but it brought the idea into my mind. Gulp. And make-up? Demetra isn't the only one **


	5. A Proposition

She grabbed a muffin and edged closer to a closed door nearby. Mr. Cortez was talking to his wife and Demetra just HAPPENED, or orchestrated, so that she overheard. "Did Juni tell you? He's decided to rejoin the junior OSS."

"That's great, honey. I know you've always wished for him to follow in your footsteps, even if you never said anything. What do you think of the new girl?" She eagerly listened for Mr. Cortez's answering Spanish accent. "Demetra? Pretty, and she looks like she's gutsy and smart. I just hope that Juni won't develop feelings for her. We EXPLICITLY told them no relationships with each other."

"I know dear, but you remember how we were when we were young. We were from opposite spy teams. We weren't SUPPOSED to fall in love, but it happened and we did. Things happen, even when they're banned. If they are meant to fall in love, it will happen. Hopefully it won't cause trouble. If Demetra is so great, why don't we offer her a junior OSS agent position? You know they're looking for new recruits from brand-new families." Demetra didn't hear Mr. Cortez's response. She backed away from the door as a heated argument in whispers ensued. She sat down at the dining room table to eat her muffin. They walked out of the living room soon after, a rather stormy look dominating Mr. Cortez's face. She wondered briefly why, then realized as Mrs. Cortez spoke. "Demetra, would you like to be a junior OSS agent?" Mr. Cortez must not have approved, but his wife had obviously won the argument. Demetra smiled. "It would be an honour to work for the OSS. When do I start?" Mr. Cortez stepped in, but he still wasn't smiling. "You'll need to go into training first, but my wife and I think you have the makings of a good spy." Demetra smiled to herself, thoughts bouncing through her head. _Little do you know Mr. Cortez...I was just listening at your door and you didn't notice. Thanks for the compliments you can't seem to say to my FACE._

_Demetra's Diary_

_**June 20th**_

Training was gruelling, but it was made easier by being trained alongside two great people. One was Juni, as he hadn't kept his OSS agent skills up to par and he was required to go through training again. We didn't mind. My other partner was Josephine, nicknamed Jo. She didn't allow anyone but the top agents and her parents to call her Josephine. She was white blond with bright blue eyes that danced with mischief. Her thin frame was 5'9", three inches taller than myself. Jo excelled at training, especially the monkey bars, as she was very athletic, something I seemed to lack a bit in. However, between the three of us we had our talents. Jo could swing nimbly from one place to another, Juni knew just the right leverage to take down a door. He could also pick locks and was great at sailing the training submarine. I found I could work or hack computers easily, with one touch of the mouse button. Maybe it was because I had originally been programmed. It was weeks of training in reality, but they passed quickly with good company. Soon, it was the OSS Grand Banquet. Juni had been there before and Jo and I tried to weasel details out of him of what it was like, but no such luck. He just smiled and told us it was formal. We rolled our eyes in unison. THAT info had been on the invitation. The Banquet is tomorrow and I'm so excited!

Signing off for now,

Demetra


	6. Dance

Demetra glanced around. His parents might not see them, as there were enough dancing couples. Even if they did, Dem found that deep in her heart, she didn't really care. He wanted to dance with her. "Juni, you have a girlfriend. I can't dance with you. Gertie would be furious with both of us."

"No, Dem. She'll only be furious with me. I broke up with her. You thought I was going to the bathroom. I'm sorry for lying, but I didn't want you to talk me out of my decision. Now will you dance with me?" Dem's heart soared. He had done that for HER? "I love to, Juni." She grabbed his hand and the song changed. Love Story by Taylor Swift drifted from the six foot speakers.

"We were both young when I first saw you,

I close my eyes and the flashback starts.

I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air."

Demetra glided gracefully across the floor, his hands in hers. She was the happiest she had ever been.

Across the room, Gregorio and Ingrid Cortez had spotted their son with Demetra and Mr. Cortez was shaking his head. "I told you this would happen. We won't be able to stop anything now, Ingrid."

"You worry too much. They're a foot apart and I highly doubt those two responsible teenagers are going to do anything in front of a crowd this large." Her eyes widened as she saw Juni move closer to Demetra. Their bodies touched, Dem's head on Juni's chest. A contented smile spread onto her lips. Ingrid shrugged. "So I was wrong. Sue me. They're youth in love, Gregorio. Maybe we can make other arrangements of where Demetra can stay." She glanced over at her husband, only to see a tender look on his face as he spoke gently in his Spanish accent. "Let them be. They love each other. They can deal with anything that happens because we'd be fools to try and keep them apart and try to stop them from loving each other. It is...how you say...like stopping a moving train. Impossible. They wouldn't act this way if they hadn't liked each other for years."

And so, Demetra and Juni twirled across the floor. Dem sighed contentedly, her ear on Juni's chest as she whispered, "I know it isn't right exactly, but I don't care what your parents think of us. The gap of five painful years has been fixed. Whatever happens, Juni, know that this has been the best moment of my life." He just smiled, separating reluctantly as the song ended. They walked back to their table. Juni's parents were waiting with severe looks on their faces. Demetra immediately wilted inside. Mr. Cortez spoke seriously, "I told you explicitly not to develop feelings for each other and you have disrespectfully disobeyed me. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Juni shuffled his feet. "I guess nothing, Dad." Dem spoke up though. "Mr. Cortez, if you have to blame someone, blame me. I started all this by coming back while I had feelings for your son. You can send me away if you like. I wouldn't blame you if you did. It won't be the last you see of me. I can't promise that." Gregorio's face softened. "You wouldn't blame me for it, but I would. Act responsibly Demetra and you can still stay at the Cortez house. I had forgotten how uncontrollable young love could be." He smiled for the first time Demetra had seen him do so in her presence. He looked at Ingrid and she nodded in agreement. It gave Dem a warm sensation to know their relationship was approved of by Juni's parents.

**This is the end, yet it isn't! Review! I have a couple of different ideas. There will be at least one sequel to this story. Watch my page for updates, or just click the author alert! There could even be two sequels if I have enough inspiration! Suggestions are always welcome. The last time I had a good review, it improved my quotation format. I love it! Want more about Dem and Juni! Tell me so! :D**

**And to everyone reading this, FREE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! Thanks for reading! Watch for a sequel!**


	7. Princess Preview

**I thought I'd make an announcement and preview of the next story. I have written a sequel to Pixelated Pixie, called Pixelated Princess. Here's a preview of the story (but not the first chapter 'cause why the heck would I do that?)**

The three agents looked up with shocked expressions on their faces. Demetra was the first to snap from the trance. "Look down. I sense cameras!" She hissed at her partners. They immediately looked down at their shoes and Dem nearly did a facepalm. Suuuurrrrreeee...like it wouldn't be obvious to anyone watching that they had detected the security cameras. Mentally, she cursed Jo and Juni out. How stupid were they? Why couldn't they recall their spy training right now? Dem spoke first. "Move forward slowly and carefully, you two. Normally though. Who knows what could be out there?" The words were whispered, but her fellow agents heard them nonetheless and proceeded.

Finally, they reached the door at the other end of the room, which appeared to be some sort of greenhouse/biosphere. Dem and Jo breathed a sigh of relief before they heard a crackle and whipped their heads around to see Juni opening a freeze-dried snack-bar. Jo groaned. "Duuuuuddddeee."

"What? You hungry too? I'm hungry. Want a bite? Blueberry, honey and almond." Jo just rolled her eyes and snatched the bar from his hand quickly. The movement was so quick that the foil-wrapped snack slipped from her hand and clattered on the floor. Sirens immediately sounded and dirty looks were passed between Juni and Jo. Demetra's eyes widened and she spoke through her teeth. "You idiots. Let's get out of here quickly and THEN you can fight each other!" She took off for the door and hid in a well-concealed alcove. After a minute of waiting, she realized that her partners hadn't followed. She heard a hiss, a poof and then two thuds. She thought the worst. It didn't help her optimistic thought processes when the conveyor belt-like floor went past her carrying the bodies of her friends.


End file.
